


Better Strangers

by orphan_account



Series: The Stranger [1]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinda Cute Maybe?, Kissing, M/M, Morning, Strangers, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up with a stranger in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Strangers

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned another day at my shitty job. I went to roll over when I felt someone holding onto me. Then everything from the night before flooded back in. The dancing, the beer, the stranger ( Francis?) something like that maybe, and finally the sex it was amazing but seriously why did I bring him to my house. I don't usually do that I don't know what I was thinking maybe he convinced me to. I usually try not to let them do that. I tried to move to get up but he tightened his grip he was like a fucking octopus or something. I didn't want to but I had to wake him up. I shook his shoulder a few times until he opened his eyes. He looked at me for a second then jumped back looked around really fast then looked back at me. "I uh hi no offense but uh who are you?" I asked nervously "I'm Frank do you not remember me?" He asked looking a little hurt. "No um I'm sorry I was really fucked up last night" I said rubbing the back of my neck "oh right uh I guess I'll just uh go now" he said quickly getting up and collecting his clothes "wait" I almost yelled jumping out of bed he looked up at me after getting his pants on. "Uh last night wasn't a mistake I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret it" I said as my face flushed. He just looked at me "I know that's what you think I think but it's not I promise it was actually pretty amazing but I just wish we could have met in a different way" he smiled a little and pulled his shirt on he walked over to me and pushed up on history kissing me "goodbye Gerard" he said before turning around and walking out of the room. I didn't go after him I assumed that meant that I probably wouldn't ever see him again so I proceeded to get ready for work after I got dressed I walk into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and eat something before I leave for work. I went to grab my keys when I noticed a small piece of paper it had a number on it and Frank signed it saying to call him. Maybe today at work isn't going to be so shitty after all.


End file.
